Darkness
by RavenSara84
Summary: Drabble. Ryuuga tries to give Tsubasa advice, but the younger blader doesn't trust him, after all he allowed L Drago to consume him.


Title: Darkness

Rating: K

Summary: A little drabble about Tsubasa and Ryuuga before they met up with Ginga and the Gan Gan Galaxy team in Italy.

His white hair swayed with the gentle breeze, his amber eyes looking at the older teen in front of him, trying to ignore the darkness that kept whispering into his ear, trying to block it out.

_I'm not you!_

_But you are, I am you and you are me. We are the same._ He dark half told him, and in his mind he closed his eyes as if that would block out the words that had been spoken.

"Stop fighting it," The teen said, looking at him like he was nothing more than a worm; "The more you fight the stronger it becomes,"

"You said that before," He snapped back, glaring at him; _Not a smart move Tsubasa…_

_Hahaha! _ His dark half laughed at the thought; _Idiot, do you really think you could beat him as you are now? Why not…_

"And I'll say it again, embrace it," He repeated and frowned; "All you're doing is making yourself weak, keep doing that and it will take over, consuming you and anything that is… _nice_ about you,"

"What…" Tsubasa stopped, feeling a shooting pain in his chest and winced; "What are you talking about Ryuuga?"

Smirking Ryuuga moved towards him; "The dark part of you, _everyone_ has darkness, but everyone balances it, you can't have the good without the bad, you have the sun but you also need the moon. Light and shadows are needed," He would have gone on, but the other teen wouldn't have heard him, the pain was getting worse.

"Why… Why help me?" He asked, on his knees, trying to fight the darkness that had become stronger, but not know why,

"Tch, your _dark power_, is nothing," Ryuuga explained; "Have you beaten anyone with it?" He didn't wait for a reply, he already knew, already had been told as he left his training to find this teen. The spy and traitor to the Dark Nebula, although he didn't really care about that, the organisation had never appealed to him, he used it just as they had used him.

Tsubasa thought it over though, the question he had asked and his amber eyes widened; _No, no I've never defeated anyone…_

_Tch, you never let me!_

"You're busy fighting it and it's fighting back at you, no one is focused on the battle, which is the point," Ryuuga scolded him, _them_, since he knew the darkness was lurking; "The more you argue with yourself, the weaker you will become, embrace the darkness, it _won't _consume you, trust me on that,"

"Why should I?" Tsubasa asked, slowly standing up, although still in pain; "Why should I trust the man who stole other blader's power?"

"Then don't," He shrugged; "But listen well, I know more about the darkness than anyone else you'll met, I've _overcome_ it," He showed his beyblade to him, Metero L Drago; "This bey is far stronger than L Drago ever was,"

Tsubasa didn't know what to think, how could he trust someone who was his enemy? Who had ended up putting him into a coma and had done so to so many bladers?

_Ryuuga is confident. But he always was, but he's not as… Manic as he used to be, nor psychotic either._ Tsubasa just nodded at him and they continued to walk through the woods.

"I guess Ryo sent for you?" He decided to ask, not wanting to talk about the darkness any more, it had become quiet, as though Ryuuga had scared it off, but he knew it was bidding it's time, for when he was second guessing himself again.

"Tch, how are _they_ meant to know how to deal with the dark power?" Ryuuga informed him, it wasn't a straight answer, but Tsubasa knew he was never really going to get something so straight forward from Ryuuga.

"But why bother to help?"

"You were handling it badly,"

"Oh and you getting possessed by L Drago was any better…" Tsubasa was pushed into a tree, the older teens face inches from his own, and those amber eyes glowed with rage.

"The amount of _power_ L Drago consumed was enough," He said quietly, and the long haired blader knew that Ryuuga was angry.

This type of quiet anger was far more dangerous than his normal loud and brash cockiness when he beybattled. This anger could result in him being sent into hospital for more than just passing out, it could mean, if he pushed the wrong buttons, that he couldn't take part in the rest of the tournament with Gan Gan Galaxy.

"You, my friend, are nowhere near that," He moved away from him and walked onwards.

The night began to turn to day and Tsubasa felt exhausted, he needed to rest, he hadn't slept in a while, he and Ryuuga had just walked into the city and meet up with his team, but he couldn't say anything, so tired and weak he just passed out.

He didn't know what had happened to Ginga, until Madoka told him when the next battle had begun.

Ginga was battling Ryuuga.

_Why help? The WBBA couldn't force him to help, he could stop them for following him…_ Tsubasa thought to himself as Madoka had bandaged his arm, leaving him to make sure the rest of the team was doing ok in the match as he remained there, collecting his thoughts.

_Don't fight it._ Ryuuga had told him.

_How can I not? Look at what the darkness did to you._ He thought, remembering the darkness that had seeped out of Ryuuga during their battle.

_Embrace the darkness. It won't consume you, trust me._

_How can I trust those words? You took away so many bladers strength to empower L Drago…. _Standing up, he decided to go and re-join his team mates, deciding that Ryuuga couldn't be trusted.

_How can I think to…_ Tsubasa wondered as he began to walk down the corridor to the stadium and then paused; _He never threatened me, he may have pushed me against that tree, but he was never violent… he doesn't gain anything from helping me. That's not… L Drago possessed him before, maybe it was more L Drago than Ryuuga. _He shook his head and continued onwards; _Too much thinking, I need to focus on the here and now._


End file.
